Fire-fighting monitors are used to direct the flow of water or other fire-fighting fluid and include an inlet, which is connected to a hose or pipe, and a discharge outlet to which a nozzle or stream-shaper is mounted. Monitors are typically mounted to fire-fighting vehicles and/or aerial ladders and deliver a large quantity of fluid (typically water or foam) either directly to a fire, or to a fire via a hose or other conduit. Typical monitors are made up of curved and straight pipes or conduits, some of which may be rotatably or rigidly mounted to one another, and commonly include curves in different directions, which reduces flow efficiency. Therefore, typical monitors provide limited directional control over the fluid that they convey, by rotating about a single vertical pivot axis and pivoting about one or two horizontal axes for elevational change, and can significantly reduce the fluid flow energy by causing abrupt or multiple changes in flow direction. Typical monitors may also include a relatively large number of different parts, adding cost and complexity. Further, because monitors typically have little flexibility, they occupy a relatively large amount of horizontal and vertical space when not in use, and can exhibit a large swing radius when rotated. Thus, typical monitors may prevent vehicles to which they are attached from being stored in certain garages or from passing through low-clearance areas, and may reduce the space available for other equipment in the vicinity of the monitor, for example. Therefore, there is a need to provide a monitor having improved flexibility and reduced proportions when stowed.